


Unpredicted

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Newshound's birthday, 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredicted

**Author's Note:**

> Newshound's words: rain, simply, forever.
> 
> Beta: Sevfan. Thanks to Celandineb for the title. :)

~

Unpredicted

~

Draco watched the rain, the soothing sound relaxing him, his mind drifting...

_“Go to Potter and request asylum,” Snape said._

_“He’ll hex me,” Draco argued._

_“Your life simply isn’t safe here,” Snape insisted._

Draco sighed, remembering how hard the first few weeks had been. Everyone had been suspicious, but Draco had persevered, and when he’d intercepted a hex meant for Hermione, it had signaled an end to the hostilities. Who would have predicted he’d end up in Harry’s bed?

Strong arms came around him. “Could stay here forever,” Harry whispered in his ear.

Draco leaned back. “Me, too,” he said. 

~


End file.
